Problème de filles
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Lorsque Kagome essaie de prouvé qu’elle n’est pas blessé, alors que l’odeur de son sang empeste toute la maison... Résumé médiocre, mais ça fait pas changement! La devise que j’aime bien c’est: Au lieu de vous arrêtez au résumé, lisez au complet pour vous faire un véritable avis! La catégorie humour c’est... mouais bof, je sais pas trop si c’est de l’humour... / \OS/ \


**Note: Salut! Rassurez-vous, j'ai pas lâché la fic "inuyasha!". Je suis présentement en train de rédiger le chapitre 6 (que j'aime particulièrement à date puisque l'amitier d'Haru et d'Aya se développe et ils ne sont plus de simples inconnus! Je l'aime aussi car Haru va recevoir sa toute première arme!!!), je ne sais pas quand je vais le posté, par contre, puisqu'entre le manque d'inspiration et les party de noël/jour de l'an, j'ai pas trop de temps. Mais pour l'instant, parlons de ce petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça... Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai eu cette idée, ni pourquoi je l'ai mise sur papier, mais bon! J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même! Enjoy!**

1 semaine par mois, toujours la même semaine, chaque mois, Kagome partait chez elle sans un mot. Elle refusais qu'Inuyasha la rejoigne et avait même demander à Sango et Miroku de l'en empêcher si il essayait! Mais tout cela était vraiment très étrange... C'est pourquoi, il décida un jour de la suivre, en cachette. Il assomma Sango, enchaîna Miroku, envoya valsé Shippo à deux mètres plus loin, et entra dans le puit mangeur d'os.

VV

Lorsqu'il arriva proche de la maison, la première odeur qui lui chatouilla les narines ne lui plaisa pas du tout.

«Du sang... Le sang de... Kagome!»

À cette contastation, il courut et arriva dans la cuisine, paniqué... Ce qu'il y vit le laissa assez perplexe, il faut le dire! Kagome, son petit frère Sota et son grand-père était assis à la table, tandis que sa mère leurs servait le repas. Tous souriait. En entendant l'arrivée du hanyo, ils se tournèrent vers le visiteur, le regardant bizarrement.

-Inu...yasha... Marmonna Kagome, surprise de le voir arrivé en trombe chez elle.

Mais le hanyo ne répondit pas, il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour lui prendre le bras. Il le retourna pour le voir sur tout ses angles. Puis, il recommança avec le deuxième bras, une jambe, l'autre jambe, son cou, son visage... Il l'a regardait de partout, cherchant la blessure qui saignait tant. Car oui, l'odeur venait bien de Kagome, et Inuyasha pouvait sentir une abondance de sang...

-OHE! Inuyasha! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kagome se dégagea rapidement, furieuse. Mais le hanyo l'ignora encore une fois. En plus, elle lui facilitait la tâche en se levant! Il lui enleva son chandail, ne se préoccupant pas de la voir ainsi exposé en soutien-gorge. Il toucha son ventre, ses côtes, son dos... Il regardait tout! Kagome ouvrit les yeux, qui formèrent aussitôt deux belles soucoupes ronde. Pourquoi la déshabillait-il? Elle le poussa avec force.

-ESPÈCE DE PERVERT! OSUWARI!

Aussitôt, Inuyasha fut propulser au sol.

-Pourquoi... LAISSE-MOI REGARDER TA BLESSURE IDIOTE!

-Ma... blessure? De quoi tu parle?

-TU SAIS EXACTEMENT DE QUELLE BLESSURE JE PARLE!! L'ODEUR DE TON SANG EST PARTOUT SUR TOI, JE SAIS QUE TU SAIGNE ALORS LAISSE-MOI TE SOIGNÉ!

Soudain, Kagome écarquilla encore plus les yeux (ce qui était déjà assez impossible à la base mais bon...) et devint rouge pivoine. Sa mère se mit à rire doucement en comprenant, elle aussi, de quelle «blessure» parlait Inuyasha... Kagome, qui était quelques temps plus tôt hystérique, se radoucit. Ou étais-ce la gêne qui l'empêcher de hurler? Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle parla, son ton était doux et... bafouillant...

-Inuyasha... Ce n'est pas ce que tu croit... Je ne suis pas blessée, je te l'assure...

-Mais alors, comment t'explique l'odeur de sang?

-C'est... Je... En fait... Je ne peut pas te l'expliquer, ça serait... euh... Trop long... Mais euh... C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas hein... Je n'ai pas mal... Tout va bien...

À voir le regard que le hanyo offrit à Kagome, la jeune fille sût qu'il était encore suspicieux... Merde, comment lui avouer ce qu'elle avait? Comment lui expliqué son problème?Comment lui dire qu'elle était... Rahh, c'était bien trop gênant! Voilà pourquoi elle avait refusé qu'il vienne! Mais lui, il avait pas écouté et maintenant elle devait réglé ça avec lui, sans mourir de honte...

-C'est des problèmes de filles, tu ne peut pas, et ne pourra jamais, comprendre! Intervint soudain la mère de Kagome, en souriant.

-Kerf! C'est bon, j'ai compris. L'important c'est que tu soit pas blessé, Kagome!

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et remis son chandail (ehh non, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remis!). Puis elle se tourna vers sa mère, articula un merci reconnaissant, et partit avec Inuyasha!

 **Note: Vouala! C'est ça! Comment vous trouvez? Pendant que je rédigeais cet OS, je me suis posé une question; Comment fait Kagome, dans l'époque feodal, avec ce petit problème? Comment fonctionne-t'elle? Et aussi, comment fait-t'elle pour masqué l'odeur du sang à Inuyasha? Je sais, je sais, question totalement inutile, mais bon! Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic! (Qui j'espère sera le chapitre 6 d'"Inuyasha!" Car j'aimerais terminer cette fic avant d'en commencer d'autre, hehe!)**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
